Boldly Go, Issue 1
, Boldly Go | number = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Tony Shasteen | publisher = IDW Publishing | published = | pages = 32 | date = 2260s }} Boldly Go, Issue 1 is the first issue of IDW Publishing's Boldly Go, the second series of ongoing Star Trek comics set in the Kelvin timeline. Summary :Months after the events of 'Star Trek Beyond', the crew of the U.S.S. ''Enterprise have been re-assigned to new ships and new roles. Some have chosen to spend time away from Starfleet. Others have embarked on new opportunities. The Galaxy enjoys a fragile peace. It will not last.'' Some months following the events surrounding Altamid, the bridge crew of the discuss their interim captain: . After making sure all bridge systems and personnel are running smoothly, Kirk makes a general announcement to the ship but his optimism is not shared by Doctor , who has temporarily accepted a lower rank to serve on the Endeavour and has begun to chafe under the ship's Chief medical officer, a Tellarite known as Groffus. Across the galaxy on New Vulcan, and have settled in with for a year long sabbatical while has signed on as an instructor at Starfleet Academy. meanwhile has received a promotion and has been made first officer of the , commanded by Captain , on a six-month deep-space survey. Before the ship can properly head out however, an unidentified starship approaches and begins transmitting an indecipherable message. On the Endeavour, Kirk, McCoy and discuss their new environment and crew before Kirk is called to the bridge by first officer Valas, the only Romulan in . Arriving, Kirk is briefed on the Concord's transmission of a distress signal on the border of the Delta Quadrant. Hearing the same transmission, Kirk orders it forwarded to New Vulcan in the hopes Uhura can decipher it while the Endeavour warps off to help the Concord. On New Vulcan however, Uhura cannot make sense of the message either. Arriving at the Concord's last reported coordinates, the Endeavour discovers a broken wreck. After what few survivors are beamed aboard the Endeavour, one of them briefs Kirk on the battle before McCoy enters with a wounded Sulu. Before losing consciousness however, Sulu is able to impart the words of their attacker, at the same time that Uhura manages to decode the message: "Resistance is futile". Log entries *;First officer's log, personal : I'm still not used to the sound of that. I hear "first officer" and I think of Mr. Spock. I have to remember that even if I still feel like a lieutenant. To everyone else I'm second-in-command of the ''Concord. She's half the size of the Enterprise, but the crew is just as capable and confident. And her captain is almost as young as my previous one...'' References Characters : • Mae Darwin • Ellix • Lucia Gonzales • Groffus • Jaylah • • • Murcia • • • Shev • • • • • • Valas Derbes • Starships and vehicles : • ( heavy cruiser) Locations :Earth • New Vulcan Altamid • Delta Quadrant • Pellion System Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Borg States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Other references :Borg Incursion of 2263 • commander • commanding officer • communications • communications officer • Appendices Images USS Endeavour (ar).jpg| . valas.png|Commander Valas. groffus.png|Dr. Groffus. darwin (ar).png|Lt. . murcia.png|Lt. Murcia. ellix.png|Lt. Ellix. uSS Concord.jpg|USS Concord. ST Boldly Go 1.jpg|Cover Art Cover gallery ST Boldly Go -1.jpg|Regular Cover by George Caltsoudas Boldly Go -1 sub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Tony Shasteen Boldly Go 1 Photo.jpg|Retailer Incentive Photo Cover A Boldly Go -1 RI.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Marc Laming. Colors by Mark Roberts}} Boldly Go 1 Sketch.jpg|Blank Sketch Variant Boldly Go 1 RE MC.jpg|Retailer Exclusive Cover, Midtown Comics by Tony Shasteen Boldly Go -1 RE FPC.jpg|Retailer Exclusive Cover, Fried Pie Comics by J.K. Woodward Connections (Boldly Go) | before = Manifest Destiny, Issue 4 | after = Boldly Go, Issue 2 }} External link * category:tOS comics